The present invention is related to a transmission arrangement for a vehicle, and more particularly to a transmission arrangement which is located at the rear end of the vehicle in order to facilitate its servicing.
Heretofore, transmissions for vehicles such as large earthmoving tractors have been difficult to service. For example, they are usually disposed in the central portion of the vehicle immediately behind the engine so that it is necessary to disconnect substantial portions of the operator station or frame to enable the transmission to be lifted or lowered from within the confines of the vehicle. Many of these transmissions include a flywheel clutch or an input clutch located at the front end thereof which is frequently in need of repair. However, in order to get at it, the removal of the engine, transmission or both is required so that it is a costly servicing problem. These input clutch servicing problems become more severe when an accessory such as a winch is driven by the transmission, for the input clutch is then subjected to greater wear during its more frequent engagement.